High Priest of Darkness Akhenaden
" Run, Pharaoh, RUN! Follow MY rules of fate...into the void of shadows! " The High Priest of Darkness is Akhenaden's dark side, formed when he formed a pact with Zorc Necrophades. He is an arch-enemy to the Pharaoh and one of the final antoagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Biography Origin Thousands of years ago, Akhenaden grew jealous of his nephew the Pharaoh, believing that his own son Seto was more deserving. He then set about stealing the Millennium Items from the Pharaoh and his priests and used them to summon the dark god Zorc Necrophades. Zorc Necrophades bestowed upon Akhenaden a portion of his being, creating the High Priest of Darkness. The High Priest set about storming the kingdom. He summoned a legion of undead soldiers to fight the Pharaoh's army, then slipped away with Seto while the Pharaoh fought the dark god. The High Priest killed the human host of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and told Seto to use its power to take the kingdom for himself. When Seto refused, the High Priest killed Akhenaden so his spirit could possess Seto. He then challenged the Pharaoh to a duel, using the Blue-Eyes White Dragon against the Pharaoh's own Black Magician. The Pharaoh pulled a last-ditch effort against the High Priest by sealing both of their souls within the Millennium pendant and shattering it. Present Day In the present day, Yugi Muto would be the first to reassemble the Millennium pendant, becomig the host to the Pharaoh, while unknowingly reawakening the High Priest, who quietly planned his rematch with the Pharaoh. When Dark Bakura sealed a portion of himself into the pendant, the two formed an alliance. The Millennium World After Dark Yugi retrieved the three Egyptian God Cards and presented them to the stone tablet that documented his past life, he was sent into the World of Memories to live out his previous life as Pharaoh. While contesting with Bakura, King of Thieves, he failed to notice that the high priest Akhenaden had earlier encountered Bakura, who revealed that he knew the grisly origins of the Millennium Items. After attacking Akhenaden, Bakura escapes. Akhenaden was visited by the now-mummified High Priest of Darkness. After the High Priest reveals his plans to his past self, he appears before the Pharaoh and his friends. The High Priest reveals himself to be Zorc Necrophades. Zorc uses his ability to turn back time to undo the Pharaoh's last attack on Bakura, allowing him to strike back and steal the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle. When the Pharaoh and his priests managed to kill the Egyptian Bakura, the High Priest part of Zorc possessed Akhenaden and summoned Zorc Necrophades, who restored the High Priest to his former glory. The High Priest once again sets about once again claiming the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and possessing Seto. This time however, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon turns on the High Priest and purges him from Seto's soul. Anime Aknadin served as his brother, King Akhenaken’s advisor. In order to defeat their enemies, Aknadin abandoned his wife and young son Seto. He had the villagers of Kul Elna massacred and used their essence in a ritual to forge the millennium items, but eh also woke up Zorc the Dark One. Aknadin warded Zorc off with the power of the Millenium items. Akanadin and the kings court fended off the invaders with the power of the millennium items. Years later, Aknadin would be reunited with Seto when he joined the Pharoh’s court. Aknadin never told Seto they were father and son, but became a mentor to him. Years later, Thief King Bakura would corrupt Akandin’s soul and turn against his nephew. Aknadin determines that Seto should be the Pharoh. To this end, Akandin wanted to harness the power of the villagers. One of them included a woman named Kisara, who had the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. When the Pharoh’s spirit was reliving his past, Aknadin was aided by Yami Bakura, who served as a game master. He used an hourglass to freeze time and allow Aknadin to take the Millenum items. Aknadin made a deal with Zorc where he revealed to a stunned Seto that he was his father and wanted him to be king. Zorc transformed Aknadin into the Dark Priest (Great Shadow Magus in the Dub). After kidnapping Seto, Aknadin revealed his plan to harvest the power of thee Blue Eyes White Dragon from Kisara. Seto refuses to take her power, so Aknadin summoned a shadow monster to fight. Kisara in turn summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Aknadin attacked Seto and Kisara took the hit, killing her. Seto retaliated by stabbing Aknadin, who then turned himself into energy and possessed Seto. He then fought the Pharoh in Seto’s body until the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in Seto’s mind and destroyed Aknadin, freeing Seto from his control. Then the Pharoh heads into the afterlife, a redeemed Aknadin is seen, looking how he did when he had first forged the Millennium items. Personality Akandin was original seen as kind and elderly man, who had built a reputation on giving mercy to criminals. He was a mentor and friend to his son Seto, but was not afraid to act like a father to him (even though Seto didn’t know he was). He scolded Seto when he captured a bunch of villagers, fearing he would be would be going down the same dark path he did. After Thief King Bakura liberated the darkness in Aknadin’s heart, he became more diabolical and sadistic. He took great pleasure in watching others fight for his own personal gain as he sought to continue Seto’s plan in harnessing the energy of prisoners. He became heartless and cruel toward others, losing all traces of the man he had one been, even plotting to kill his own nephew. The one thing that never changed was Aknadin’s love for Seto. He showed great concern for Seto when he put his life at risk and even though it looked like he was going to kill him, he claimed he only did it as a way to kill Kisara. Anakdin’s love for Seto has become twisted by the darkness in him to the point where he would possess him and control him himself to make him do his bidding and join him. Gallery Screenshot_2019-07-16 Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World 27 Page 7.png|The original siege on the kingdom Screenshot_2019-07-16 Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World 27 Page 1.png|The High Priest, unmasked and decrepit Dark-priest-necrophades.jpg|The High Priest presides over the world of memories Screenshot_2019-07-16 Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World 51 Page 15.png|The High Priest recruits Seto 7fb0e93718cc2bbf2ad75d2dfb497c77.jpg|The High Priest kills Kisara Screenshot_2019-07-16 Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World 56 Page 19.jpg|Seto is possessed necrophades-defeated.jpg|Death of the High Priest of Darkness Aknadin orders the slaughter of Kul Elna Villagers.jpeg|Aknadin orders the slaughter of Kul Elna Villagers. Evil Aknadin’s face anime.jpeg|The High Priest of Darkness’s face in the anime. Aknadin stands over Seto.jpeg|Akandin stands over Seto in his mind. Trivia *In the anime, Aknadin remains a separate character and there is no implications that he is a part of Zorc. All that is known is that Zorc gives him more power, transforming him into the Dark Priest/Great Shadow Magus. *In the anime, Aknadin is defeated prior to the battle with Zorc and it is instead a revived Thief King Bakura, who sacrifices his life energy to revive Zorc. In the manga, Akhenaden is defeated after Zorc is destroyed. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Lawful Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Liches Category:Usurper Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Category:Mummies